This invention relates, in part, to a 2-valve, 2-spark plug per cylinder engine with squish flow, disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,107 B1, referred to hence forth as '107. The disclosures of the above referenced provisional patent applications, and the '107 and other patents cited below in the disclosure, are incorporated herein as though set out at length herein.